


Travel

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flufftober, Jack Crusher's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Takes place about a week after Jack dies. Double Drabble and a bit.





	Travel

Beverly felt for sure that this was the worst shuttle trip of her life. In the hold, in a frozen box, lay her husband. He was dead, and she was returning to Earth with his body for his burial. She could have just left it to his friends and fellow crew, but she had just needed to see him...needed to know for sure. Wesley was still at home, being looked after by her friend who also had a child the same age. She had told Wesley of his father’s death, but she wasn’t sure if any of it had sunk in. 

A hand rested on her shoulder as she stared out of the small view port watching the stars go by. “How are you holding up?” The voice was rich and comforting and she leaned back onto the chest of the man.

“I’m....” She trailed off. 

“Stupid thing to ask. Sorry.” Beverly turned around to look at her friend. 

“No, Jean-Luc. It’s fine. I’m just....still a little numb from it all.” Jean-Luc nodded. It was hard for him, and Jack had only been his best friend. He shuddered to think what it must be like for her. 

“Well...I’m here for you, if you need me. For _anything_.” Beverly dropped a kiss onto Jean-Luc’s cheek and squeezed his hand.

“Thanks.”


End file.
